My Angel
by snowwinter486
Summary: This is a AU.This is Kobayakawa Sena, at Sakura High School for boys? and Sena knew this wasn't normal, even if he doesn't remember his life. So...Who the hell is Prince? And why should he give a damn for him?
1. Sakura High

A/N: THIS is an AU. And yes, I'm switching chapters from the original because I found my old notes and my inspirations came back. Something will change, and others things may not. I hope this story makes more sense and is better to read now. :3

Warnings: Heavily hinted yaoi, bad jokes, monkeys, hiruma, Agon, character death, cursing, violence, fighting, gore, ect.

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs I made in the story. I'm sorry if you don't like ocs. I had to put them in. I don't own Eyeshield 21 or the songs.

A/N2: Choice of pairing? Choice of character death?

Enjoy and Review~~

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_"Mommy? Daddy?" A small boy, brown spiky hair, big brown eyes, looked curiously over to his mom and dad._

_"Sena, we're sorry we didn't tell you." The female one said._

_"Mommy?" a tiny child of the name Kobayakawa Sena, was confused._

_"Sena, we're so sorry, but we are going to leave today. Mommy and I." The male said._

_(Sena remembers a picnic with his happy family underneath a bright sky, with the cloud laughing away with them and the sun brightening things up.)_

_"Me too?" Sena was on the brink of tears, he didn't want to be left alone, he was scared of being alone._

_(Please don't leave me. I'll be a good boy. I'll eat my veggies. I won't complain. I'll stop crying. Just don't leave me.)_

_"No Sena, We're sorry for all those punishments we did on you, and the fact that we didn't tell you this…but…" The two bit their lips, but continued, "You…aren't human." And they disappeared._

* * *

This is a school. A high school. A really, really big high school. Like, it wasn't even funny how big this school was.

It made Sena shrink back a little more than usual.

Sena stared at the building in amazement before he sighed. His parents had disappeared from him, three years ago when he was 13. Sena, apparently, was half-angel. Meaning that if he's in a good mood, he could control himself and use Holy Magic, complete with white wings.

Personally, he doesn't really get it at all.

But, there was this guy, a crazy, elf-eared man with four piercing (on each ear!) and spiky blond hair, a man name Hiruma Youichi, had explained that to him. (It was funny because who would have thought that the man to save him would have the alias 'Devil'?)

Strangely enough, he believed him.

(What did that make him?)

Walking in a trance wasn't as good of an idea that Sena thought it was, because within seconds, he had crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" he yelled out in habit, "Are you okay?" He looked to the guy who he had bumped into, someone that he hoped wouldn't start bullying him.

"The same old Sena." The white-haired boy laughed, his blue-green eyes making contact with chocolate brown eyes. He stood up and reached out his hand, "Remember me, Sena? Well, you better," he said with a smile.

A heartbeat and a gasp with brightening eyes later, Sena's grin moved to split his face.

"RIKU!" The hand was forgotten and Sena enveloped his old friend in a hug,"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm apart of the wind section." Riku replied, and Sena gave him a blank look. "…I'm super fast, so I'm in wind…" Riku sighed, "Alright, so pretty much, there are four main groups," he lifted his fingers up to explain each one, "water, wind, earth, and fire. And right now, we are in the middle of a war with the darkness. So, it's light vs dark, we, as Sakura high, work for the light."

"Oh? So we can win the war?" Sena asked, a little bit confused.

"Sort of," Riku scratched the back of this head, "My sempai told me that we are waiting for the prince of the light and dark to come and lead us to victory. Or, the prince could decide to go against us and lead the dark to victory. Or, the prince dies, then, it's going to be an endless battle." Riku blurted out and Sena gave him a horrified look.

"Oh," he whispered out.

"Don't worry Sena, I'm sure that the Prince will help us out. And end all of this once and for all," Riku grinned.

"So, no one knows who it is?" Sena asked instead, wondering if the Prince was already here and all he needed to do is follow his orders.

"Um…About that…We haven't found him yet…" Riku said, looking really uncertain, "If the prince is some bastard, I'm not hesitating to kill him after we win." Riku vowed.

The brunette looked horrified. Riku didn't seem too bothered about that.

"Riku!" The two males turned around to find two guys walking towards us. One had a cowboy hat on and the one following had a frozen face.

"Kid-san! Tetsuma-san!" Riku said, "How was your summer?" He asked them and they grinned back, replying with a lazy drawl and no chance from the other.

"So, who's he?" Kid said, eyeing the brunette next to Riku.

"I'm Sena Kobayakawa," a poliete bow came with the introduction.

"I'm Kid and this is Tetsuma." Kid said, tipping his cowboy hat at the male. "I'm in the wind group with Riku and Tetsuma is in the Earth group, what about you?"

"Sena's new here, he's not in a group yet." Riku answered for me luckily.

"Really?" Kid said his eyes looking at Sena as though he was searching for something. A small hum escaped him and he nodded, "Nice to meet you then. Though it feels like something very bad is going to happen..."

"Eh?"

"Well, see you guys soon," Kid said, walking away with Tetsuma close behind.

"Kid-san's like that," Riku grinned, "Think of it like extreme Karma."

"O-okay."

"Don't worry. They're great people. We met over the summer because of a competition..." a dark look settled on the male and Sena decided that it was safer for him and his sanity if he didn't ask.

He pursed his lips and stared at the male, unsure of what he could talk about now.

"So Sena, maybe if you're lucky, we can be siblings again," the white-haired boy said, granting his wish for him.

"Sibling?" Sena parroted.

"New kids get someone they call 'brother', they are led around, and together, they are supposed to make a tag-team until the next year, where they are the 'older brother' for another newcomer." Riku explained and Sena nodded. It sounded really nice.

"How do we get into groups?" Sena asked softly.

"You take a test." Riku said, yeah. I was screwed. "Follow me, I'll take you there, then I'll have to go to the wind dorms." Riku said as he led the brunette away.

Sena could feel it with every fiber in his being; he was screwed.

But, as he glanced at the bright and grinning Riku who talked to him about something or another, it didn't feel bad.

He gave an uncertain smile back but he was really happy right now. He had someone.

(_I'm not alone. Not anymore.)_

Part of him hoped that it stayed like that.


	2. Your Death Kobayakawa Sena

A/N: THIS is an AU. And once again, I'm switching chapters from the original because I found my old notes and my inspirations came back. Something will change, and others things may not. I hope this story makes more sense and is better to read now. :3

Warnings: Heavily hinted yaoi, bad jokes, monkeys, hiruma, Agon, character death, cursing, violence, fighting, gore, ect.

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs I made in the story. I'm sorry if you don't like ocs. I had to put them in. I don't own Eyeshield 21 or the songs.

A/N2: Choice of pairing? Choice of character death?

Enjoy and Review~~

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

-Prince-

"Kazuki Juumonji…? Shun Kakei…? Patrick Spencer…?" Sena's head titled to the right as he stared at the roomplate, names and numbers. Deep in his heart, he hoped he wouldn't be bullied. Badly.

A slow sigh to calm himself down and he moved to open the door.

His eyes immediately found a man in front of him.

"Are you Sena?" he asked with a happy smile and Sena barely noded, "I'm Patrick, just call me Panther, I'm one of your roommates! The other two hasn't been in here yet." He reached out a hand and in a trance, Sena took it.

He took the time to gaze around the room when Panther took a step back, and back to the bottom right bunk-bed in the room. A wardrobe was on his left side, tall and large, and there were bags on the floor and bed.

The wooden floor was cold on Sena's feet when he took his shoes off to step into the room. His eyes followed the window lined up across the door and marveled at the pink Sakura flower walls on a black wallpaper. School color and symbols.

Sena tried not to give too much and threw his things onto the top bunk-bed on the left side of the room.

His bag, two bags really, because he didn't really have much to bring. In one bag was everything school, textbooks, notebooks, pencils, pens, erasers, everything. In the other was everything else, like toiletries and street clothes (because every person had their uniform here for them. In their wardrobe. Sena should go check that out too.)

A photo fell out of a worn notebook of his and he quickly went to hide it. It was a family photo that was to serve as a reminder for him now.

His hands began to fiddle with his pendent, a gift from his late mother. It was a circular turquoise gem, with a white wing on one side and a black wing on the other.

A memory dared to step into his mind.

* * *

"Sena…Take this…" A young Kobayakawa Sena stared at the pendent in his hands.

Soft words of protection escaped his mother, and Sena looked up as she repeated herself once more.

"This will protect you." She told me with a motherly smile and Sena held the turquoise pendant with one white wing and one black wing. He didn't comment that it was heavy.

It was every bit of beauty that his mother had been.

"Sena, NEVER EVER TAKE IT OFF." She said sternly, but distracted by the pretty.

After a moment, he realized that he should thank his mother because it was beautiful.

But, no matter how hard he tried to look for her, he never found her.

* * *

Sena winced at the memory, shaking my head as if to forget it, it kept playing. Over and over again, like a sick joke running on loop in his head.

"Would everyone gather in cafeteria 3?" the intercom went off, finally breaking the loop and Sena sighed in relief.

"Do you want to go together?" Panther asked and when Sena nodded he said, "Great! Where's cafeteria 3?"

"…If we follow where everyone is, won't we find it?" Sena suggested instead, remembering that Panther was just as new as he was.

"...So… are you new here? Because I do know where it is." He said as he opened the door.

There wasn't a lot of people, Sena noted but there was enough people to lead them in the right direction. Sena followed closely behing his roomate before finally making out through the hallway, and to the presumed cafeteria.

The cafeteria size made Sena stop in awe; it was three times as big as my old school's cafeteria.

"SENA!" Sena's head and eyes snapped to the person calling me over, it was Riku, who saved me a seat.

"Panther, why don't you sit with us?" Sena said to the taller male, who looked surprised, but grinned back, moving to follow the male instead."Riku, this is Panther, Panther, this is Riku," he tried to introduce, inwardly wincing when it came a lot more awkward thna he had hoped.

"Nice to meet you." Riku said, and Sena breathed a sigh of relieve when Panther smiled back at the male, they seemed to get along for now.

"Now we'll announced who's in who's group, we are going by groups and last names, and if need be, fist name. Come up and receive your uniform and emblem. Also, you will get a piece of jewelry, you must wear it. Now." An old man standing on one of the tables said.

Sena assumed that he was the principal. He definitely looked older and more experienced than the other members of the faculty, or the people he thought was supposed to be the faculty.

"If we don't call you, you have to retake the test." Sena flinched at that.

"Now then, it the wind group, Riku," My friend stood up and went to go get the uniform and the 'emblem'. Sena watched happily and mentally cheered him on.

Riku returned wearing a ring, gold with green swirls. The 'principal' continued.

" Raimon…Monta." This odd monkey looking guy stood up and walked over.

He noticed that it was silence, no applause, no grinning faces, nothing. Sena didn't really understand why.

There was a lot of weird guys here, he also noted.

"We shall continue with the Earth group." Riku stared in disbelief.

"Why aren't you in the wind group?" He whispered out.

"I don't know," Sena replied honestly, apart of him crumbling at the thought that he wouldn't be apart of Riku's group.

(Or, he could have failed. That would make sense too.)

"Gaou." A monster of a man with a bloodthirsty grin walked up there. Sena felt himself shrink down a little more.

He received a bracelet with rock dangling off the edge. "Juumonji." A white-haired boy walked up there, he had a scar on his left cheek. A part of Sena wondered where he had heard the name before.

His mind drifted off again.

* * *

"CRACK!" There goes the whip.

"CRACK!" At least this time, it's on my back so there is no visible swing.

"Leave."

And Sena ran. He ran as fast as he could to hide.

The scars grow, in number and maybe size, and the shower was hot. It burned as much as it bled and Sena wondered.

(This dosen't hurt, not anymore.)

* * *

"Sena."

Kobayakawa Sena's head snapped up when he realized that it was his name called up and he stood up rigidly.

What did he miss?

He nearly stumbled up, and he could just feel the glares came over to him. Was he going to get bullied again? What did he do wrong now?

The necklace was given to him. Warm, for some odd reason. This time, it was a gold chain, but the thing it was holding was yellow, and had a fire in it.

"Sena…" Riku and everyone was staring at him, like he had grown another head and it personally unnerved him about it all, "You…You're in the fire group?

"Eh?" Sena was, if anything, confused. He was in the fire group? Weren't they just talking about the Earth group a moment ago?

"Alright then, Wind, your meeting area is in the auditorium 2, Earth, your meeting area is in the gym, Water, meet at the pool, and Fire, stay here. You are dismissed." And then, the old guy left.

Quietly, Sena wondered what had happened. He assumed that he was sorted into the Fire group, since that was what Riku had said but...

Why was that such a bad thing.

A pat on his back and both Panther and Riku left, and Sena quickly kicked himself for not asking where Panther went.

And little by little, as people left, some throwing him some looks and others staying silent, Sena noticed that he was alone.

(But if he's alone, then he won't hurt others.)

Then the doors opened.

Sena straightened at the sight of a devil walking into the large area.

"Hiruma-san!" the brunette gasped out in exasperation and relief.

"Oh? So, the fucking midget is in Fire group?" the blonde, elf eared, and blood thirsty smirk came to Sena and Sena couldn't imagine anything better. "When they said that there would be another person in group fire, you were the last person I was expecting," he announced, clearly amused.

"Aahhh?" Two more people entered the room as well, one of them had a dark tan, dreadlocks and was wearing sunglasses. The other looked like a monk, and Sena carefully noted that they were wearing the fire uniform.

He wondered if they were second years or third.

"Agon, be nice to the new one." The monk-like person scolded Agon. Then, he turned to Sena, and nodded at the male. Keeping a straight face, he said, "Hey there. Excuse my younger brother, I'm Unsui and he's Agon."

"Er…Nice to meet you, I'm Kobayakawa Sena…" Sena said, giving a proper bow of respect to them.

Kobayakawa Sena noticed that Agon was wearing the basic same uniform, which looks like the summer one, it was a short sleeve with short pants. The pants black with the words "SAKURA" on it and the t-shirt was read with a black outline of a Sakura flower.

For some odd reason, it suited him.

Hiruma and Unsui, on the other hand, was wearing a red shirt with pink sleeves, and long black pants that said "SAKURA" on the bottom part with red pockets.

Sena stared at what he was wearing, the bright red long-sleeve shirt with a dark long pants. He wondered if he was going to get a change of clothes soon.

Then came the awkward silence of standing around.

The brunette could just feel the intimidating aura rise from them Agon and Hiruma, but a steady, serene aura from Unsui.

"Hey, Unko-chan." Agon, without taking his eyes off from Hiruma, called for his twin brother, "When was the last time the principal-trash had a person for fire?" he asked, a crazed grin forming on his face.

"Do the dead count?" Unsui replied, looking at Agon.

"No."

"Then…This is the first one since we came with 26 others, and there was only one person in the group when we were here last year. He moved on and left the world. Didn't he?" Unsui asked and Sena felt the shudder run down his spine.

He wasn't liking this at all.

"Stop scaring the fucking chibi." Sena turned to Hiruma in mild horrification. Why was he the chibi? "Besides, he's mine," Hiruma said, quite contently.

"For now." Agon growled, back and Sena bit back a whimper.

He didn't want to belong to anyone.

Then, Unsui came over to the brunette, a welcome and pleasant surprise for him.

"So, lets leave them alone and tell me," he said in a soft voice, and Sena unconsciously moved closer to Unsui. "What kind of magic do you have?" he asked.

"Me?" Sena blinked a little and then gave a sheepish smile, "Holy magic."

Unsui stared at at the male in disbelief, and Agon snapped his attention at the smaller brunette with a raised eyebrow, and Hiruma…had a scarier, wider, grin.

Then, like a single unit, Agon and Hiruma came closer to Sena. They both grabbed each of his arm, and Sena squeaked.

Oh no. Oh no no no no. This was not looking good for him. Sena could just feel the tears beginning to try and flood his eyes, but he can't let it happen. No.

"Trash like you can't take proper care of my chibi." Agon growled, yanking Sena closer to him, but Hiruma still had a nice grip on Sena's arm.

Vaguely, he wondered if he'll get out alive. And safe. With his arms intact. And not broken.

"Stupid fucking dreadlocks." Hiruma commented, tugging Sena away from Dreads, "since when was fucking chibi yours? Not one fucking person with a fucking coherent mind would let you take care of him. In other words, he's mine." Hiruma said, grinning and gripping.

Sena looked to Unsui for help.

"…Help me," the whisper came and Unsui seemed to stop his trance and really looked at Sena.

"You…could be the prince."

Brown eyes widened, no way. There was no possible way that he could even dream about being someone as amazing (or so he heard) like the Prince.

"It is said that the Prince is the only person able to use holy and black magic," Unsui said, watching the confusion in Sena's face and vaguely noting the lack of fighting between Agon and Hiruma.

Sena's look of pure terror didn't really change Unsui.

"You are the only person that has been known to do holy magic," he said, and then found Sena's eyes and sighed. "Don't worry," he said as assuring as he could, "No matter what happens, I will protect you," he promised.

Well, what else could he say? He had nothing next to anything.

"I hope that I don't mess up." I mumbled and Unsui laughed.

"Don't worry, we're not sure if you really are the prince, you know, it could be someone else." Unsui said, but the hope in his eyes didn't fade. "They say, that our leader will fall from the heavens during a battle, white wings mean he's on our side, and black wings meaning to be on the others side," he explained slowly.

Sena watched with some form of fascination as a flash of a black feather appearing in front of him all those years ago.

"If we win, the prince would die, and become the 'forgotten hero' or he'll continue living, saving each of us once more. And it's said that everyone has met the prince in one time or another and when we see him, we'll need to protect him and repay our debt, be it in this life or the previous or the next."

Sena wondered about all of that. He wondered if some of it was fake

"The Prince has met us all, but wouldn't have forgotten the fact that he was the Prince." Unsui said, his eyes glittering with a small smile, "The Prince…has saved my brother, and me. I'm in debt to him. I'll follow him wherever he goes, and I'll make sure he sees…our justice."

Sena stared at the male in wonder.

"I wonder still if he remembers me…If he helped and saved all those people, and then he lost his memory, I hear, and remembers nothing until he is awakened as Prince." Unsui said.

"Unsui, what would you do if he isn't what you expect or he was on the other side?" Sena asked, then he flinched at the thought that he was speaking way out of turn.

Instead, the older member explained it, completely and thoroughly.

"I…I know that he didn't change, it's was his nature, and…There is no possible way that someone as kind as him could be on the other's side. He told me what kind of justice he believed in, but. Should he change, I might follow him. He's…my angel. Ironic, isn't it?"

Sena stared at Unsui.

"I…guess so…" Sena said, a small smile on my lips.

Prince must be amazing, he thought. Way better than he could ever dream to be. There was no way that Sena could be like that. Like a perfect person. He's really lucky.

Right?


	3. Where I Found You

A/N: THIS is an AU. And once again, I'm switching chapters from the original because I found my old notes and my inspirations came back. Something will change, and others things may not. I hope this story makes more sense and is better to read now. :3

Warnings: Heavily hinted yaoi, bad jokes, monkeys, hiruma, Agon, character death, cursing, violence, fighting, gore, ect.

Disclaimer: I only own my ocs I made in the story. I'm sorry if you don't like ocs. I had to put them in. I don't own Eyeshield 21 or the songs.

A/N2: Choice of pairing? Choice of character death?

Enjoy and Review~~

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sena rubbed his temples as he went over what he knew.

Sakura High, a place where people with magical abilities are gathered and trained to fight for the light in the war between the light and the dark. The winner is whichever side a person, code-named 'Prince', is. Prince is the man who can use both holy and dark magic. And Prince is a male that is referred to as 'A fallen angel that would lead one to salvation or damnation.'

Sena felt a shiver escape through his spine, but forced himself to think on it more.

He was the Fallen Angel, and likely candidates include him, from what Unsui had told him earlier.

But were they so similar?

They both had lost their memories of some sort, but Sena was working on it and he was remembering more every day (and some things weren't things he wanted to remember, but the good comes with the bad and vise-versa). They both use wings and holy magic.

The tiny brunette stared at his hands. Could he use black magic?

It wasn't a route he wanted to go down.

He quickly sighed, trying to think of something more, something better.

He remembered Hiruma coming by to take him away. To save him after the disappearance of his parents.

(Where did they go? Are they safe? Are they happier without him?)

He quickly remembered the blond bony hands holding his wrists as he looked him in the eyes and stared. Then, collected Sena in his long arms and moved away. Then, he was saved.

For a moment, Sena could honestly believe that Hiruma was the Prince.

The thought was quickly abandoned when he remembered the blond's laugh.

No. It was impossible. There was no way Hirima could be the Prince. The Prince is someone who is naturally nice. Cool. And he saved everyone that will ever fight for him at least once, be it in this life, or before, or after.

Then Sena stopped to wonder. If the Prince was alive and around all those times, and he was so strong that he could fight on his own-why didn't he end this earlier.

A feeling of doubt crossed him and Sena worried. What if Prince got weaker, and he knew this and that's why he collected people?

Or worse, what if Prince really did fight for the other side?

No.

No no no no no.

He can't do that. Not where then were people like Unsui, willing to wait (Forever) if it meant that he could see Prince.

Because Unsui, one of the members of the fire group, the only older brother of Agon, one of the only people in this forsaken school that seems to care about Sena, was waiting. He said that Prince is kind and saved people. And Unsui doesn't care about what side the Prince is in.

His breath got caught in his throat and his eyes burned, remembering Riku's words.

("If the Prince is some bastard, I'm going to kill him when everything is over.")

Sena ran his hands into his hair and sighed one more time as he entered his dorm room, four hours since the initial dismissal of the new first years.

He was introduced to the sight of three men, but nothing but tension in the air.

"Sena?" Sena blinked and saw Panther smiling at him, so he nervously smiled back. "That's Sena. I'm Panther. Scar-boy is Juumonji and that scary looking guy is Kakei." Panther introduce as Sena bowed to each of them.

"N-nice to meet you," he ended up stuttering.

"So, you're the new guy for group fire?" White hair, and an 'X' scar on his left assumed that that was Juumonji Kazuki and the first thing that he noticed about him was that he was pretty darn big, at least bigger than Sena.

Come to think of it, Sena was the smallest person there.

"Yes?" Sena tried.

"I hope you don't die. We need someone with manners here. But I thought that fire only takes the really strong ones," he stated, a glare intensifying against him. "I don't think you belong there. No offence."

Sena nodded along, he didn't think he belonged there either. In fact, he agreed with Juumonji-kun wholeheartedly.

Sena climbed onto his bed and collapsed on it. He's so tired. He breathed deeply before getting off the bed and moving to take a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower," he whispered out.

"Go ahead," Kakei said, not looking up from his suitcase.

Sena looked and finally realized that they were all unpacking, except Panther, since he had already unpacked earlier, and was laying on his bed. Realizing that he was staring at them, he rushed for the bathroom.

* * *

"What the hell are you?"

He was an older man. And Sena was not in his own mind.

What was going on? One moment he was yelling at him and the next-

Dead.

The flapping sound resonated and before Sena knew it, he was flying. Feet left the ground and Sena dropped a head.

A head.

Did he kill him?

Then, there was another voice when he crash landed next to a river. He tried to find it, the soft words echoing through and he looked at the river.

What was there?

But no, he saw nothing but his own reflection.

"Don't you get it? I was taking over, if there is someone bothering you, I'll protect you. I promise."

Behind him though, was a wing of white. And a wing of black.

* * *

A shudder escaped him at the memory, and clenching onto his pendent, he turned the water off.

A shower, when was he showering? How did he?

Wings flapped and he quickly called them back in, pulling his clothes on, he walked back into the dorm room.

A knock came on the door. Panther came over to unlock the large door and then opened it.

A sharp gasp left Sena and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Sena?"

* * *

Agon Kongo panted hard as he leaned against the wall.

The rain pelted down against his fever and he could just feel his power slip from him.

God-Impulse reflexes and Kongo Agon is down because of a fucking fever.

He can't fall asleep. Not now. Not when they were so close and Unsui was probably just around the corner, but when a figure stopped in front of him, he doubted that he was that lucky.

He tried to call back the most recently used ability he took and tried to compose it back to his arms.

Or whatever was left of it.

Then, the rain stopped.

Agon finally got enough power to look up a little more at the figure in front of him.

She was tiny. Giant doe brown eyes, brown hair that was beginning to get more wet the longer it was in the rain.

"If you get cold, you might get sick. And that won't be good to the people ethat love you, right?"

The voice was soft and warm and everything Agon never thought he would have in pure sincerity.

Agon licked his lips and wondered if she'll stay that quiet when he had her down for the count. He needed a good lay anyways, so why not?

"Thanks," Agon could barely say as he slowly made his way up to his feet. He barely leaned on her for extra support.

He was quickly led outwards of the city and towards a small rut of a home, more like a shack and everything Agon needed right now.

Perfect. No one to hear her scream.

"The bath water is pretty warm, you should go ahead, I'll make you some food for when you come out." She whispered, and her wings, lightly flapped them and walked off.

The last time he saw wings like that, they were torn off of the sucker in seconds and they would never stop screaming.

Then, he blinked and her wings disappeared like a bad magic trick.

The bath was warm. It felt good, for some odd reason. He quickly left before he was too attached to the heat, and then he went to wear his own clothes. Cleaned, pressed, warm...

How long was he in the bath?

Agon sat on the bed and then stared at the girl from before came with food.

Food. God. Warm food, homemade and Agon licked his lips.

"Please be careful. It's very hot."

Her voice, fluffy and soft, despite her slight shivers.

"You should go take a bath."

No. Agon. You should have your dirty way with her. Then eat her food and dump her aside because she's not different from any of the other girls.

None of them are.

He bit into the food. It was warm. Tasteless. And it was good.

She came back and everything was a lie. She was no she. She was a man. That was the most disturbing conclusion that Agon had ever been forced to face.

He was wearing a white t-shirt, and black shorts. He looked at Agon, brown eyes large and wide, and if anything, confused and dazed.

He stared before a gulp escaped him and he bowed.

"I'm so sorry!"

Agon sat, the bowl in his hands, and he blinked at the male.

"The shed is so small along with the bath for someone like you! I should have thought about that when I said I would let you stay here…"he looked down at his feet, "I'm very sorry." He whispered out.

Agon shifted awkwardly. He, for once, didn't want to seem like a true asshole, but he was saved by this bratling. And yes, he did had manners...

"er…It's fine." he grumbled out, like he was a piece of Trash. He was not a piece of trash. What the hell. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked and Agon all but snarled. Then, the male continued, "Er… I'm sorry. I must've bothered you. You should go ahead and sleep. If you're temperature goes up any higher, you'll die."

Say what now?

"Why do you care if I die?" Agon snapped back instead.

Shit, he should have asked why he was dying. Damnit.

"Because… You seem like the type some people hate, and…It's not right if you die in such a pitiful way…Shouldn't you die with some pride?"

Agon stared at him, confusion and unhappiness flowing through his easily and he stared.

"I guess so." he responded instead.

"Then, you should get some sleep." He said warmly.

Without really thinking (jeez, this cold-fever thing was really killing him), he grabbed the male and yanked him onto the bed Agon was on.

"You should too." he said.

"Er…I'm sorry for asking, but… could I know your name?" he muttered under his breath, barely loud enough to be heard and jeez.

"I'm Kongo Agon," he said, every bit of confidence and pride because he was happy to be him, and also added,"What about…" he trailed off. He saw the male fast asleep.

Then, Agon fell asleep, when he woke up, he was warm and content until he realized he was alone.

* * *

Agon was now certain. That tiny brunette was Prince. He gritted his teeth because he didn't remember him. This is terrible.

So, when the meeting was over Agon and Unsui said the exact same thing.

"Was that Prince?"

"So, you don't know?" he asked, rubbing his temples with his hand. Agon knew that Unsui met Prince a couple days afterwards, and ever since, all he cares about is Prince, and fighting for him.

"The chibi seems like Prince," Agon said, already comparing and contrasting the two people, one was a saivor and the other was... well... Trash.

"Agon, I think, that Sena…" Unsui said, turning to Agon, "is Prince. I'm sure."

"Kekekeke!" the two twins turned to see that blonde trash- Hiruma- laughing, "You just figured it out? I thought it was simple! Well, maybe it's because I saw him in a battle but! I thought it was going to be pretty simple for someone who pretty much worshipped Prince! Kekekeke!"

Agon could feel the veins popping, "Aaah?"

"How did you see him fight?" Unsui asked.

"I was the entrance exam for him, and he passed, so I put him in my group so I could keep an eye on him." His face grew serious, "If it wasn't for those pendants, I think half of us would already be dead. If he goes berserk… " another hesitation, "...Just make sure he doesn't lose it and such. Don't make an enemy out of him. If you do…You'll be the first ones dead."

Then, he turned on his heel and left the room.

And then, the intercom went off. "Would the fire group please come to the nurse's office? This is an emergency."

Now, anyone who was an anyone knew that the Fire group, for the most part, avoided each other (at least between the Kongos and Hiruma) whenever they could.

To be called, at the same time to the same place, meant that something big was going on.

From the way that Hiruma was running, he was certain.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be good.


	4. But You Didn't Reconize Me

I'm alive! This is the next chapter of my Angel! YAY!! Chapter four! Sorry for the late update, I had a writers block and I was pilled under homework and…oh whatever, at least I updated.

Well, then, thank you to those who reviewed, I love them, at least most of them

I don't own Eyeshield 21! Agon damns it! So, stop asking me!

Warning: Hiruma/Agon, Hints of Yaoi, fighting magic (and for Sena!) ect. Also, if you want to kill someone, or a special pairing, I'm free to ideas.

Enjoy and reviews make me happy enough to update even faster! *hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink*

-No POV-

Shin stretched his limbs and stood up to his full height. The meeting was just adjourned and everyone was to go to their room for the night. Classes start tomorrow, morning and evening, Monday-Friday, getting the weekend to train, sleep, do some homework (if any), eat, or rest. He felt relaxed, excited, but he didn't let it show. At least he was more relaxed than anyone else there. 'Maybe except for that guy over there eating chains…' His eyes drifted and he stared at the swimming pool next to him. Already, there is a rumor that the new boy in group fire, the small one with giant brown spiky hair, big brown eyes and was puny was Prince. 'There was no way that could be Prince, right?' Shin thought, 'Prince had lots and lots of confidence.' He continued to compare and contrast the two. 'Well, maybe when Prince lost his memories…' he continued arguing with his mind. Anyhow, another reason why small one can't be Prince, the fact that there is absolutely _no _energy coming off him, and people still think that he might be Prince. _Might_ They do look a little alike. Just a little. But Shin remembered the _real_ Prince, how he was, and how he saved him from the darkness. He was his light. He was The Angel that decided to save him. Him. It made Shin happy, the thought of Prince. But he didn't get why they thought the small one was Prince, it made absolutely no sense. 'Prince… I hope I could meet you again… At least… once more…' Shin thought. 'Don't forget me…And this time… This time…I'll…' his train of thoughts were blown away as a 6ft tall, spiky blonde haired guy stepped right in front of him. Ginning like a mad-man.

"HEY!" Shin shifted his attention to him. "I'm Mizumatchi. Who are you?" He had only his pants, from what Shin saw, and he looked really, really hyper.

"Nice to meet you Mizumatchi-san, I'm Shin Seijuro." Shin nodded his head and Mizumatchi grinned grew. "What's your ability?" Shin was quite curious about this so he asked. Well, in a school like this, you never know what could happen.

"Huh?" Mizumatchi blinked, "Me? My power is to read people, as if there was someone with a photographic memory, or a continuously playing memory, I would be able to read it. My friend can't read it, but he could change the person's perspective. Now, I told you mine and my friends so it's only right if I ask you a question. What about your power? What is it?"

"…I have the power to make weapons, and if they come to me, I could make them disappear." Shin put two sideways fists together, side-by-side and made them go in opposite direction, making a spear. He grabbed the middle, and squeezed it, Mizumatchi blinked. And The spear was gone, as if it was never there. "Now, if you don't mind me asking. Do you believe in the rumors about Prince?" Shin needed to know if it was the truth. Then…

"…To tell you the truth…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I never really met Prince." Shin blinked, "Actually, I'm here only because my friend said that Prince might be here. And if he says that Prince is so important that he ran away from home, I want to meet that Prince. And I want to see why people are obsessed with him." Mizumatchi had a small smile on his face, "And…When I find him and I like him, I'll make sure that Prince will rise above all. With me." He let out a miniature sigh, "So…if you don't mind me asking. Why do you like Prince, as in…What did he do to you?"

"I couldn't…protect him…" Shin answered guilt and pain flashed in his eyes. Mizumatchi blinked, the stoic guy actually showed his feelings in front of him!

* * *

_"Who are you?" A smaller version of Shin stood, using his weapon magic to summon a sword as big as him; he looked at a small boy that came out of the bush. Shin was standing in front of a gate. He was the watchman for the night, he was a knight. And he was finding someone. A Prince. He stared at the small boy; he was dirty and was wearing rags while Shin was in the royal knight clothes. He didn't wear the armor because it was hard to move in and it was horrifyingly loud, so he was in some black long pants and a white t-shirt with the cross and semi-circle, that was blue, represented it._

_The small boy looked up to Shin with a small smile, "Nice to meet you." He bowed politely, the crazy brown spiky hair and the giant chocolate eyes, and the soft voice that Shin wasn't used to. Only the harsh, hateful ones, always criticizing him, dripped with sarcasm and hate. But Shin didn't lower his weapon, instead, he put in right at the boys neck._

_"Why are you here? State your business. And who are you?" The small boy looked at him with hurtful eyes, Shin froze in bewilderment. Had he seen wings on the boy? White wings! "Are you… An… angel?" He asked, subconsciously lowering his weapon._

_"Huh?" Prince blinked, "Oh, good heavens no! I'm… My name…," he said with a sad smile, he looked at Shin. "I'm…" he fell forward and Shin's body moved on his own. He caught the small boy, carefully, as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. _

_Shin was holding the boy close, up to his chest, and was soothing him. Whoa. Shin couldn't breathe properly; the boy was so small, yet… His magical ability was so much that Shin wondered how the small body could hold so much._

_The boy laughed softly, and Shin blinked. He didn't get it. The boy looked like he was going to die, and there he is, laughing. It didn't' make sense to Shin. Didn't the boy know that Shin had control of his life? He could just end the pain, just pick up his spear and bring it to his throat, and then, slice him. Simple as that. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't get away from him. There was something calling him, something telling him that this boy, was his prince. No, more than that. But he couldn't put his mouth on it. So, he scooped him up and walked away with him, into the night. And…

* * *

_

"Wait…" Mizumatchi made Shin stop thinking about his first encounter with Prince. Mizumatchi saw everything and felt everything Shin felt too, right? "So…You mean that…You met Prince, but didn't know it was him?"

"Yes." Shin said, as if he was stating the obvious. He blinked and waited for Mizumatchi to say to continue.

"Okay… Continue." Mizumatchi ordered and Shin let his thinking go free, automatically thinking of Prince once more.

* * *

_The next morning was a sunny one. The younger Shin patted the small boy on his head, making him wake up._

_"Good morning…" The boy looked at Shin, as if he was waiting for something. "Um…I'm sorry…but what's your name?" he asked and Shin just stared at him_

_"You don't know who I am?" Shin asked, surprised. This was one of the first time no one recognized him, Shin Seijuro, the strongest though out the entire land, and the youngest warrior too. "I'm Shin Seijuro." He said, looking a bit more proud than usual. Sena laughed weakly. Shin stared at him. He was perfect. Kind, gentle, delicate, polite, and he looked quite happy. He was perfect. He wasn't boasting about his power, because Shin was certain that the boy knew about his powers, and he wasn't using it to gain power of everyone and everything. Instead, he fought it. He found it. Prince. _His _prince. Finally. _

_It was a short silence that Shin broke. "…I should know your name…but before that…" he got to one knee and bowed his head to the boy who stare at him in disbelief. "I…want to be your knight." He looked up, directly into the boy's eyes, "Will you be my Prince?" The boy blinked twice before bowing down to his hips to Shin._

_"Please take good care of me…My knight Shin Seijuro." Shin had a small smile on his face. "Rise. Shin-san." Shin stood up to his full height in front of a happy Prince._

_"Prince. What are your first orders?" Shin asked. Prince's stomach growled. "Shall I get us some food?" Prince nodded and Shin walked off. A couple minuets later, he had brought a boar. He began cutting it and cooking it and when he finished, he gave a piece to Prince. Who happily ate it with a "Thank you" This was a new feeling, he never felt like this. A sudden urge to smile, to laugh, all because of his Prince. If he had a different person for Prince, would this still happen? The warm feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_"Shin-san…" Shin's head and attention shot to Prince. "Am…I…Not good?" Shin blinked, "I mean…Do you not like me? If you don't want to…You"_

_"NO!" Shin yelled. Surprised at his own voice. "Um…I mean…I'm not used to this. This is my first time protecting someone…I will never forgive myself if I can't do it…"

* * *

_

"So, you mean that you failed?" Shin blinked at Mizumatchi and realized that they were the only people at the swimming pool. Shin looked very guilty and nodded his head.

"We've been together for the about a month and a half. And then…We went in this town…" Mizumatchi nodded as the flashback played again.

* * *

_A cold autumn evening, Prince was wearing a scarf, a red t-shirt and thin long black pants, while Shin was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with a pair of blue pants._

_"Prince. Are you sure that you aren't cold?" Shin asked, being cautious._

_"Don't worry about me Shin-san." Prince replied with a smile. "It's not as cold as usual and the sun is really warm." Shin looked uncertain but let it go. _

_"Prince, you could call me Seijuro." Shin said for the endless time. "And you don't need to be formal with me Prince."_

_"Nah." Prince stared hard into Shin's eyes, "I will call you Seijuro-san. B….because…It's not right…if I call Seijuro-san… something like that…be…because… Seijuro-san is…one of the best…and I need to respect Shi-Seijuro-san." Prince stammered out, a small blush on his cheeks. _

_"HEY! YOU!" The two of them turned and saw two guards running at them. They both grabbed Sena. Shin automatically reacted by pulling out a sword and challenged them. "Hey, are you okay?" They asked Shin and Shin twitched, ready to kill them when it happened._

_Prince came in, "What are you doing?" He asked struggling to get out of the grip. Shin was going to kill them right now._

_"We saw what you were doing, you outlaw. Trying to harm Shin-sama." The first one answered, "Shin-sama will never fall to you. You devil! You tried to manipulate Shin-sama to think that you were a prince! But that's incorrect! Shin-sama's Prince is already in the castle, waiting for Shin-sama." Prince looked hurt and looked at Shin._

_"You're right. I'm not a Prince." He whispered but Shin didn't care, he was his prince and that's all that mattered. _

_"Then we shall hang you from the gallows!" They yelled, dragging Sena away, "Prince Kazu!" A tall elegant figure walked over with a bunch of guards. _

_"Come, Shin." Shin didn't move. "Seize the trash!" Shin twitched, he has never felt like this, all his blood boiling, asking if they could have the prize of his head. Shin would be able to kill everyone here. _

_'Shin…Seijuro-san…' Shin looked up and saw Prince smiling sadly. He shook his head before the guard knocked him out. Cold. Shin fought his instant to kill them. He has to listen to Prince's orders, he has to have something up his sleeve, right?

* * *

_ "So...Your saying that he died?" Mizumatchi blinked that wouldn't

_The next day was the execution. And Shin knew what he was going to do. He needed to confirm it though. So, he went down to visit Prince._

_"Prince. I'm sorry." Shin apologized as Prince shook his head._

_"Nah. I spook to loud. Besides, at least you found a real Prince, right?" Prince smiled at Shin and Shin dropped to his knees, right in front of Prince who was sitting, cross legged, he looked straight at the wall._

_Shin just stared at Prince. It felt as if something just stabbed his stomach. It hurt so much. He never felt like this._

_"Seijuro-san…" Shin looked up to see Prince's soft chocolate eyes and a small, sad, smile on his face, "I'm sorry…I didn't… No matter… But Seijuro…Promise me something…" Shin nodded his head, "Don't kill, and… live free. Shin Seijuro…This is my last order… Don't die, Don't kill…Follow your own reasons…Y-your own existence of living…Okay?" Prince had a satisfying look on his face. "No. Matter. WHAT."_

_"Yes sir!" Shin nodded. Before he bowed to him once more time and he was called awat._

_The next day hurt. He never saw it coming.

* * *

_

"I see… So…That's what happened." Mizumatchi said as if to understand, "I felt the way you felt. And…This Prince guy…"he grinned, "Is really interesting!"

* * *

Yeah, sorry for he cliff-hanger, I hope you enjoyed it, and review please!!


	5. And When it All Comes Together

Hey you guys! I've missed writing this story, so I decided to post it! I would really enjoy it if you reviewed though, it's good that I have lots of reviewers…but it makes me sad…No one is really reviewing…

Anyways, I have been reading and is obsessed about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I didn't know any better, I would have called Tsuna and Sena twins.

Warning: Yaoi (hints) swearing, gore, Hiruma/Agon, stripers, powers/special abilities, ect.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Sorry.

(Someone's POV, you'll figure out whose)

* * *

_The white wings…Where were they? I struggled to figure it out, but I didn't care. Prince will make out of it. I'm positive._

_Too bad I was wrong._

_As the knights (Not me) took him up as I escorted the man who claimed to be a prince. At least, in my mind. In real life, he really is a prince and Prince is just a beggar on the sideline. But I was drawn to him. To his spiky brown hair, his big brown eyes, his small body structure that I wanted to protect, I was pulled to him, but I knew better right now. When Prince gave me the signal all hell will break loose.  
_

_But that didn't happen…_

_He was on a cliff, looking off into the ocean, I couldn't see his face, I didn't' want to. And I couldn't meet his eyes. It didn't make sense the burning thing that was in my chest came back, it hurt a lot, even more than the last time. Al least last time it felt like this Prince was with me, soothing me with comforting words, lightly singing to me, and it worked. He's my reason for excision, and nobody could take that spot. No matter what. And look at me now! I couldn't do it… I can't do it. I couldn't keep that one promise. _

_The promise to protect him.  
_

_Prince turned to face me, I looked away and he said my name softly, I looked up, locked eyes, and I could have sworn that Prince was smiling. I blinked, no way.  
_

_He was_

_On the brink of death, he had a smile on his face with melancholy eyes. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't bear with it. It hurt. It was as if the pain had multiplied and took over my thoughts and everything. I don't get it, but it hurt. A lot. But I couldn't look away, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't look away.I couldn't breath properly, but I refused to cry, no matter what, I refused to cry.  
_

"_Shin, would you take the honor and kill him?" have I heard right, or did the new prince just ask me to kill Prince? Something took over me, and I stepped forward. This is exactly like how we met. Should I or should I not kill him? My eyes never left Prince's. I drew out my sword and stepped in front of him.  
_

_"Remember my last orders." He whispered, I strained to remember them, how did I forget them? And he stepped back, pushing himself off the cliff. "I'll be waiting for you, Shin Seijuro-san, at the top!" he yelled in a whispering voice, he smiled and then closed his directly into the water, he laughed quietly.  
_

_I wonder if he really died that day.

* * *

_

"Okay, that makes some sense." Mizumatchi, who was only in boxers, his clothes mysteriously disappeared for the third time that day, noted.

"…"Shin kept quiet, deep in thought of Prince.

"…Well, he said that he is waiting for you, right?" Mizumatchi stated, "Doesn't that mean that he's alive? Because he knew what was going on and pushed himself off the cliff." Shin stared at him. "Hey…You know the Prince guy really, really, well, right?" Shin nodded, "Then let's go to his room. If you talk to him and meet him in person, and he's like what you remember, then he _must _be Prince, right?" Mizumatchi asked, being proud that he thought of something.

"Yes, but what room is he in?" Shin asked. Mizumatchi grinned.

"The fire guy has the same room as one of my friends." The two of them ran towards the room, Shin following Mizumatchi.

Mizumatchi knocked on the door and it was opened to a male with a big smile and a headband that said, "Panther" on it. He swiftly looked around the room and met eyes with a small boy. The boy gasped and Mizumatchi fell to his knees. He coughed and groaned.

He didn't believe what he saw. He saw his memories, and the memories made him feel really bad. He groaned and he couldn't breath. The small boy had so much power, it made Mizumatchi feel weaker. Even under the protective, sealing power, he was still strong. He gulped and tried to block his powers, it was too late. It was burned into his mind. The blood, the fear, the power, everything.

"Mizumatchi!" a tall male ran to his fallen friend, trying to help him. He had a dark blue hair and a dark aqua eyes, he put his hand on Mizumatchi's back. And then, he heard a dull "THUD!" behind him. He whipped his head around just to see Sena breathing hard and whispering something on the floor.

"SENA!" Juumonji and Panther looked stunned and went to help in the aid of the small boy.

'That boy... His power... Under two sealers... It's over whelming... Far greater than... Could it be...' Shin looked at Sena i disbelief and silently gasped.


	6. It Could Turn Out Like

Notes: …I feel discouraged. I feel as though there isn't people who like my story. I don't care if you don't like it, it's polite to review… (You don't have to; I'm just pointing this out.) BTW, sorry for the really, really late update, I had a writers' block, and was distracted…

Also, tell me certain pairings you want, I got Kakei/Sena, and multiple Hiruma/Sena, Agon/Sena, and Unsui/Sena, and Sena going to Hiru/Unsui and Agon has the hots for him. But will never get him…That reviewer seemed evil…

One more announcement, tell me if you hate a character. I could kill them off for you or make them come out once, get half-dead and mentioned once more through-out the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Eyeshield 21 peeps.

Warning: What do you think? Look back at the previous chapters then. (Sorry, I'm getting lazy, and there is this one guy that I'm so pissed at…)

Enjoy and Review~~

* * *

(No POV)

Agon, Unsui, and Hiruma gathered at the infirmary door. Agon and Hiruma continuously glaring at each other, they had an odious aroma around them. The door opened and an elder looking man came out.

"He's stable, he's awake right now and…" He blinked as Agon rushed in before continuing, "However, he seems to have mental scar. We did everything possible, all you have to do is hope that he would recover from it. Just because he looks happy doesn't mean he is." The doctor explained as Hiruma and Unsui walked into the room to find two beds. One had a blonde that looked troubled, with him was a raccoon similar feature man and a completely stoic man was sitting next to the other bed.

The one where Agon was, and where Sena was smiling sadly. "Good afternoon Unsui-san, Hiruma-san." He whispered.

_ It was another clip of a memory. Him stepping of a cliff and them yelling something, something about waiting for someone... He plunged into water, extremely cold water and then drowning, Sena didn't know how to swim. 'Shit' he thought, 'And I just promised him that…' but… what was the promise? And to who?_

-X-

Sena racked his brain, trying to figure out just what was going on. Ever since he met Hiruma, he had started getting all of these dreams of his past. It's good and all, but somethings were best left unsaid.

"Oi, chibi-trash," Sena looked back up at Agon, "Are you okay, or what?" He sneered at Sena who laughed softly.

"I'm fine Agon-san." He explained with a polite smile.

"Then why are you here?" Unsui pressed and Sena opened his mouth to say something when Shin stepped in.

"He passed out as soon as we walked in." He said, staring completely at Sena, emotionless.

"We?" Hiruma questioned, "Who the hell is fucking 'we'? And fucking where?" He glared at Shin, who calmly took the question without looking the slightest bit disturbed.

"Mizumatchi and I." Shin stated, still not even glancing at the Fire members, "We walked into the room, and then Mizumatchi just fell to his knees. And Sena fell off the bed and then passed out." Shin explained, _This guy… _He thought, looking at Sena, _He reminds me of Prince… I can't afford to… Prince said to follow my own orders. My own order is to protect him, just until I find Prince. Because Prince, no matter what, is first priority. _Shin vowed.

"And then, Unko-chan," Agon whined to Unsui, "This piece of trash won't leave!" Agon snarled at Shin, who was still focused completely on Sena.

"Fucking chibi, what the hell happened?" Hiruam twitched and Sena laughed nervously, while Agon twitched at the fact that they were ignoring him.

"Well… You see…" He stammered and he was caught in Hiruma's twitching grin. He gulped before continuing, "I… had… No… I saw… I remember seeing… at least I think I saw…" Sena stammered.

"Just get on with it trash-chibi!" Agon yelled, Unsui sighed and rubbed his temples as he saw Sena flinch and start apologizing while bowing his head to Agon. "Get. On. With. It." Agon commanded and Sena nodded.

"I remembered water." Sena said, as if he needed to think really hard, "I was pushed off a cliff, and then I fell into the water…" All of them blinked, _What? This… Isn't… what? _Shin's mind just blanked and he was speechless.

"And?" Agon pressed, breaking the stunned silence.

Sena shrugged, "That's it," he concluded.

* * *

(Next day)

Sena quietly shuffled to his classes, _This sucks… Why am I the only red in the first years? People are staring at me… _He whimpered as he rushed to his first class, history. When he walked in everyone just stopped and stared at him, quietly muttering things to each other. Sena saw an open spot next to a window, in the far back, he walked there quietly.

"Hey," Sena flinched and turned to see Juumonji, his roommate, and two other boys. Sena greeted them by bowing his head lightly to them, "This is Toganou…" Juumonji explained as he pointed to the male holding manga and pushing his orange glasses up, he just nodded to him, Sena bowed back. "And Kuroki," he motioned at the other darkly tanned boy, who scoffed.

"Er…I'm Sena…" Sena whispered and Toganou scoffed. "Eh?" Sena was puzzled.

"Who doesn't know?" he asked and Sena blinked, "My lord!" he cried softly, "You're the _only _person to make it into fire, out of all of us, and apparently, the only one to enter for some years!" Toganou explained, motioning to all of the first years.

"Eh?" Sena questioned. Juumonji rubbed his temples and pet Sena's head.

"Don't worry, just get used to the stares." He said confidently, as Toganou and Kuroki raised their eyebrows, "We'll stay with you," Juumonji said with a grin and the other two choruses in some 'huh?'

Sena blinked and nodded with a smile, "Hai!" Juumonji looked away and coughed in his fist, and the teacher walked in and commanded everyone to sit down in a seat.

※

When classes finish, Sena, Juumonji, Toganou, and Kuroki moved to their next class, gym. Sena whimpered.

Juumonji rose and eyebrow at the small boy, "What's with you?" He asked.

Sena perked up and shook his head with a small smile, "N-no! I wasn't thinking about how bad I am at gym!" Sena exclaimed shaking his head and hands. '_Ack!' _Sena cursed as Kuroki and Toganou snickered with a smiling Juumonji.

When they got there it was really simple. They split everyone in two groups and both groups needed a partner from the other group. Toganou and Sena were in group one, while Juumonji and Kuroki were in group two, Toganou and Kuroki became partners, likewise with Juumonji and Sena.

"Alright, you are going to spar with your partner." The teacher announced, "When you win, you go to gym 2, if you lose you stay here, and if you tie, you both fall to this group." He said simply, and Sena's mouth dropped as he stared at the smirking Juumonji.

"Let's both do our best," he grinned, and Sena laughed nervously. They were put outside near a field, and a bell rang, indicating that they should start fighting.

Juumonji made the first move. Calling fire onto his hands, he shoved his hands into the dirt, making an almost straight line with many cracks directly at Sena, the earth split open, a combination of rocks, lava, and pure fire burst at Sena. Sena yelled and immediately moved to the left, when the line crept closer, he jumped backwards, '_there should be some range…' _Sena worried as he ran backwards, noticing that the line was like a wildfire, it was following closely, and it was powerful, '_Hiee! I don't want to die! And I don't think we are allowed to forfeit!" _Sena inwardly screamed as Juumonji stared at him funny.

'_Just what it the world is Sena doing? Trying to find a range?' _Juumonji thought, '_Guess he's smarter than I thought…' _he nodded his head. Juumonji was stunned when the next part happened, when Sena couldn't climb the tree, he grew wings. Pure white angelic wings with feathers falling like snow, Juumonji was startled, '_He looks like…' _he shook his head, it wasn't possible, right? Nonetheless, he was breathless.

Sena was flying around, above Juumonji, while he tried to figure out what should happen. Juumonji had already attempted to hit him, using the trees and branches, and it could shoot out a certain amount of energy to try and reach him.

'_Then… Right here should be safe for now… Or…' _Sena thought before yelling, "Please forgive me, Juumonji-san!" Juumonji blinked and Sena disappeared, Juumonji looked left before finding him again, right next to him. He reacted by stepping backwards, but Sena flew right by him and grabbed his shirt, flying extremely high, he lost his wings. "HIEEE!!!" He screamed and Juumonji felt sick, air-sick.

The two of them collided to the floor, Sena on top of Juumonji, with a 'THUD'. Sena immediately started apologizing and Juumonji just nodded.

"I'm sorry! I must have been so heavy!" he whimpered and Juumonji shook his head.

"No… It's fine," He gasped, "We just fell from a really high place… I'm not good with high places." He explained as Sena seemed to drown all the words deep into his mind. "But… Who won?"

"…You did?" Sena questioned and Juumonji shook his head, motioning to their positions he answered.

"You won." He declared as he stood up, helping Sena stand too, Sena began walking to where gym two should be, and Juumonji headed back towards gym one.

Sena blinked before it was registered into his head, _I won? I won! _He smiled like a child that received candy and skipped to where he thought gym two was. Many good things flying through his head, _My first win... _he thought, proud of himself.

He was wrong. It was a swimming pool, he looked at the number, _Four? _Sena blinked alarmed, _Why are there FOUR pools? _He gulped and looked inside when he found someone in there. _Hey, isn't that…_

"Hey," Sena yelled and whipped around to se a stunned Kakei. "Are…Are you okay?" The older male asked as Sena relaxed and leaned on the door. Sena was going to say something when he fell backwards, slamming his head and his back on the floor and door.

"Ow…" Sena whimpered when he saw that someone was next to him. He looked up to see his childhood friend, Riku. Kaitani Riku.

"Sena? Are you okay?" Sena nodded and Riku turned to Kakei. "What happened? Why'd you scare him?" Riku demanded and Kakei began explaining what happened. Riku nodded, a look of uncertainty in his eyes, and then turned to Sena, "So, where are you supposed to go?" he asked and Sena blinked.

"Gym…2…" he gasped in realization and laughed nervously, "Do you know where it is?" Sena asked uncertainly and Kakei blinked and nodded.

"Sure. Lets go." Kakei extended out his hand for Sena and Sena took it with a smile and an apology. Kakei looked at him funny, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I'm sure that someone as great as Kakei-san haves something important to do. And yet you're coming with me…" Sena said sadly and Kakei chuckled, as they turned many times, walking nonstop, Sena had to stick with a jog when he was keeping up with Kakei.

"Nah, don't worry. Well anyways, here's gym 2." Sena looked up to the double wood doors and bowed to Kakei.

"Thank you very much, Kakei-san!" Sena said grateful and Kakei scratched his nose and coughed, he turned around.

"Yeah," He said before waving and leaving. Sena smiled broadly at Kakei before turning back to the door. He took a deep breath.

'_Here goes nothing!' _Sena thought and, with trembling fingers, he opened the door.

"ORAAA!!!" Sena jumped out of his skin and yelped like a kicked puppy. He looked to see a male being chained down by another big guy, and he looked to the person he was yelling at, Agon. '_Another fight?' _Sena thought as he quietly slipped in, only to be noticed by Unsui.

"Sena?" Unsui asked, "Did you win?" He asked and Sena laughed nervously.

"Well… You… See… I was…Yeah… I won… I think…" Sena stammered.

"Ahh?" Agon ignored Ikari and walked to Sena before leaning down and said


	7. Cookies and Their Crumbs

Warnings: Yaoi, violence/gore, Hiruma and Agon, language…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Pairings so far: Sena/Kakei, Hiruma/Sena. Agon/Sena, onesided Agon/Sena, Unsui/Sena, Hiruma/Sena/Agon, Hiruma/Agon, Shin/Sena… If you have any other request, tell me please, for the sake of this story.

Deaths: … (you can request these stuff too…)

Enjoy and review please~~

※

"Well, who were you going against?" Agon asked.

"Er… J-Juumonji…" Sena whispered and Agon scoffed.

"I don't want name, I want group." He hissed and Sena meeped.

"Um… Earth…" Sena whispered and Agon just left him alone, giving Sena to Unsui. "Is Earth a bad thing?" Sena asked and Unsui shook his head.

"No, Agon was probably measuring it again…" Unsui said, staring at his brother. Sena blinked and Unsui stared at Sena's blank expression, "Well, we have some time, I'll explain it to you," Unsui said and took a deep breath.

"As you know, there are some groups," Unsui started and Sena nodded, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, "It's judged by your ability and leadership." Sena blinked, and Unsui continued, "If your ability and leadership is the top, you're in Fire. They say that Fire is strong, and filled with passion, like how a leader is supposed to be, bright and leads. Like how a fire would show people to get out of the dark, a leader is suppose to be that light, and how they are bright, they will always look onto the brighter side of things," Unsui explained.

"I can see why Unsui is in the Fire group," Sena blushed a little, "Ah!" Sena gasped in realization and bowed, "I'm so sorry! I'm taking your time like this when Unsui could be doing better things!" he frantically apologize and Unsui patted him on the shoulder.

"It's fine, you need to know this stuff anyways," Unsui said and Sena laughed nervously. "Well, anyhow, Wind follows Fire on the scale. The calm wind has an unbreakable spirit, and they are the ones that usually are quiet, this is mainly the smart ones. The ones that will plan strategies and would carry them out. However, they do not have enough power and control to succeed in them. In a way, they are sort of like the..." Unsui should have finished his sentence, he was just interrupted.

Sena nodded and then flinched when a chair slammed into a wall, leaving cracks everywhere around it, Sena gulped.

"ORAA!!!" He heard someone scream and unleash more attacks on someone…thing…

"Continuing," Unsui said, acting as if he was used to the chaos happening around him. "And that's when the Water steps in. The water group is the group that saves and calms others down. And they would lose it, but that's every once in awhile, and when they lose it, they would help one another and such…" Unsui stated, "Well, back to point, they are mainly specialized in healing and mood-swings. However, they can fight, not often, but they could fight." Unsui said, warning Sena once more. Sena looked a little terrified, _That's what I was like as well…" _Unsui laughed in his mind.

"Then, there is Earth. Earth is most likely people with one-sided minds, as in they will have one thing in their mind at all times. Never two thoughts," Unsui said, "They are the ones that have one power-core."

"One… Power-core?" Sena cocked his head to the side and Unsui thought about this, as if to find the best answer.

"Yeah, as if they only have a main power. Like, a person in the Earth group would have a single power source, like they could have fire balls shooting from their hands, and that would be their strongest. They could attempt to do other things, but shooting the fire balls from their hands would be the most effective," Unsui said and snapped his fingers, remembering something, "I hear that they are usually great at hand-to-hand combat, at least, that's the rumor…" Unsui said uncertainly.

"But… What happens when it's an war between everyone?" Sena asked, and when he saw Unsui's expression drop, he immediately apologized.

"No, it's natural to be curious," Unsui stated. "We are lucky this school has yet to fight amongst each other. There is this special group that we do not see very often, they are the generals," Unsui explained, "Instead of our black uniforms; they would wear a white version of this uniform. The system is the exact same as the ones wearing black, but the whites are better," Unsui said, looking a bit…shaken…

"…Are… Are you okay, Unsui?" Sena asked quietly, his eyes wide with concern and guilt.

"All right then," all the attention was turned to an old man at the front of the gym, "I'm Shogun, and I'm going to teach you guys, got it!" He yelled, and the people in the gym muttered something. "I fucking said, that I'm teaching you guys, so why aren't you fucking answering?!" he cursed and Sena trembled, standing behind Unsui to hid himself, he heard everything.

"Yes Sir!" They answered in unison.

"Okay, we are going to start tomorrow!" He shouted, as if the silence wasn't present, "Until than, rest up well!" he commanded and dismissed all of them.

* * *

Sena walked quietly back up to his room, unnoticed by everyone and crept up to his floor, turned left and went the farthest down to the number that said, '27'. He opened the door, knocking first, and walked in.

"SENA!" Panther, Patrick Spencer, tackled him in a hug, "I have to leave, they are transferring me and some others away to this other school!" He cried, hugging Sena tightly. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now, so… Until we meet again, huh?" He asked, he looked a little depressed, even though Sena and Panther didn't really talk to each other, they were really similar. From what Sena could remember, Panther was the closest thing he had to a best friend.

"Yeah…" Sena said, alarmed at first, but calmed and sad, "I'll miss you… And I'll become better, okay?" Sena promised and Panther nodded, happy. _I'm so sorry, Sena… _His mind screamed as he detached himself from Sena and stood up. Helping Sena up, he left.

"You never know Sena… maybe we'll meet each other again!" Panther tried, and Sena nodded.

"I hope so…" Sena said sadly. Although they weren't too close, Panther was almost the first person that _cared _and depended on Sena. He liked Panther.

And he missed him.

Sena walked in the room and got up on his bed. He sighed and put his head in his hands. _I won't cry…but…_ _This feeling… Where have I… _

"Sena?" Sena's head snapped up to see Juumonji looking at him, concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" he asked and Sena shook his head.

"Don't worry, Juumonji, I'll okay…" Sena replied and Juumonji looked around.

"What happened to that Panther guy?" he asked, "All of his stuff is gone," Juumonji stated and Sena gulped.

"Oh… Panther… he left… He said that he had to leave and that he had to go somewhere else…" Sena said sadly. He looked back at Juumonji was taken off-guard when he saw surprise and realization.

"Do you mean that… he is…?" Sena looked at him curiously. Juumonji looked at Sena and when he was about to say something, someone else marched right in.

"Sena?" Kakei questioned and then saw Juumonji, and then that all of Panther's stuff wasn't there. "…Did he move?" Kakei wondered out-loud.

"No, he left." Juumonji said and shot Kakei a look. Kakei rose his eyebrows and nodded.

Sena stared at the curiously.

"So, Sena, how was the gym?" Kakei asked and Sena laughed nervously.

"It went fine, the teacher is sort of… scary…" Sena whispered and Kakei stiffed a laugh.

"I know, you have Shogun, right?" Sena nodded and Kakei gave him a heads-up, "I hear he was one of the double-ended sword." When both Juumonji and Sena gave him a strange look, Kakei continued, "He the guy that was the dark-side traitor, our savor. Or at least that's the rumor that's going on. You see, when the former Prince was here, he led the dark-side. Shogun was the one that killed him, because he was on the dark-side and as Prince's generals, he stood ear Prince, giving him a clear shot. It's said that Prince was reborn as a new person, thus starting our generation." Kakei finished.

"Wait, you said he was one of the double-ended swords…" Juumonji's sentence drifted and Kakei nodded.

"The other one is the one that helped Shogun on the dark-side, Doburoku," Kakei said and Juumonji looked at him.

"He's my teacher," he said and Kakei nodded.

"I have a question, Kakei," Kakei looked at Sena, "How…er… I know that Kakei is amazing and everything… but… How do you know?" Kakei blinked.

"I learned today by my assigned brother," Kakei said, "Riku, you know him, don't you?" Sena's smiled grew as he nodded. _He's one of the only things that I remember… _Sena thought.

"Did you get a brother yet, Sena?" Juumonji asked Sena and Sena shook his head, "Nether have I…" he said quietly.

"…Don't worry, by next week, you should have a brother," Kakei reassured, "Anyhow, I-" he never got to finish his sentence, the intercom went off.

"_Do not panic, just get to the auditorium right now,_" the person talking sounded alarmed and panicked. Sena, Kakei, and Juumonji gave each other worried looks and began walking to where the auditorium should be.

They, for once, was right.

There were a lot of students, and you sat by class. Fire in the front, Wind sitting behind them, Water, than Earth. On the top, where there is a completely different level, were where the people wearing the white uniforms were sitting. There wasn't a lot either, only two one Earth and one Wind.

"This is the first time I've ever seen the whites here," Riku came from behind them with Tetsuma and Kid.

"That proves that it is a serious emergency," Kid stated, "I thought something was up when all the good things started happening," Kid said and hid his face under his hat and walked down the steps to where his group was, "Hurry up and get seated," he called to them.

"Er... O…okay!" Sena stamemered and ran to the very front in the enter seating and sat down. He realized that Unsui and Agon was sitting in the second row to the far left, while Hiruma sat it the same row to the far right. Sena nervously sat in the middle of the first row.

"Ah…Um…" a nervous man came to the microphone, and coughed. Then, he let out a blast of energy and everything was still. "As you know, last generation, we had the double ended sword with us to kill the Prince," there were some quiet cheers and the man glared at them, "However, this time it's different. We don't know if they're lying, but…" he looked a little hesitant, "... I'll make this simple, the dark-side has control over Prince." The auditorium was dead-silent, as if they were hoping that this was a joke, they sat foreword in their chair.

"This isn't a joke, this is reality. We could try and kill the Prince, but they know what happened last generation, and the same trick won't work twice… We lost the war before we even started," he said and looked away.

"But… That's not..." All eyes turned to him.


	8. So, all we can say now is

Warnings: Yaoi, violence/gore, Hiruma and Agon, language…

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Deaths: … (you can request these stuff too, so don't be shy…And, if someone doesn't request it soon, I'm going to go on a killing rampage...)

Enjoy and review please~~

Oh yeah, and by the way, this chapter is only for those who reviewed at least twice. So, think about it, mkay? And everyone else, I hope you enjoy this one. It took me a while, I know, I'm not gonig to ask for forgiveness or anything.

And it's short, I know, but it's short or none. If anything, a certain someone tried to get rid of all my data of this, so cut me some slack, kay?

The quiet voice rang clear through the walls, "How is it possible that we lost before we begun?" the quiet voice sounded scared. He probably was. He was scared, and he didn't care that it was obvious, he wanted to get him voice out. He sounded shaken up, like he couldn't take this, but he was the bravest out of all of them, he stood and spoke. He was like a leader, he seemed... familiar. "I… Don't think we lost yet… If it's possible… then…"

"It's not, even if we march onto the battlefield, we'll lose, we have no hopes." The man replied, his voice stern.

"If we don't have the will, we'll lose," the quiet voice came from the Fire section at the very front, "If we don't get on the battlefield, it'll just ruin our pride… Without fighting, you don't know who'll win… However… Prince is supposed to care about everyone, because… that's why he's Prince… So it doesn't matter who has Prince, if you get rid of everyone on Prince's side, it'll be our win... I mean," he was blushing furiously now, "Well... Um... I think that if everyone could work together, it'll work... As in... um..." he glanced around nervously before taking a large breath.

"So, you think that everyone here," he waved his arm at the general group, with a preposterous look on his face, "That it's possible that every single person here could work together?"

Now, the rest of the world had to admit, even Prince would probably have a hard time getting some people actually functioning together.

"Yeah, I believe it's possible," absolutely no hesitation, no stuttering, and everyone.

And probably the entire world at that.

Just stopped, and stared.

First, he pretty much agreed to the impossible.

Then, he said that he would take a challenge impossible to man-kind.

It wasn't possible.

Not now, not ever.

"...Okay then, I'll leave it up to you. Until we can get the Prince to come here. We'll leave it to you," he said, giving up.

"Wait, he needs a name, a title!" someone called.

"W-what?"

"Smooth job, fucking chibi," Hiruma cackled, "Why not Fallen Angel?"

"Nah, it's a mouth full, and it sounds trashy, just plain Angel would work," Agon replied.

"I don't think it's a bad idea, I'd say," Marco agreed, putting his coke bottle high in the air, "A toast to our new Angel or Sakura High!" he called.

"W-what?" Sena sqeaked.

_Dear mother and father that should be resting in peace,_

_I think that I'm screwed._

_From, your beloved son,_

_K. Sena... Now known as Angel._

"Man, I can't believe it at all," one of the Earth members shuddered, "That there would be someone that would stand up to Shogun-sensei..."

"Well, I think that he is a Fire member for a reason, I mean, it's been _years _since the last person that went and became one..." another member of the Wind joined the Earth member.

Another conversation was going on, "Kekeke... When that fucking shrimp came into our group, I thought he would survive, but after that little speech," he laughed some more, "This year is going to be very interesting..."

"Don't say stuff like that," Sena sniffed as he rolled into a ball on his bed. Since Patrick was gone, it was werid being all... alone.

Isolated...

The brunet shook his head. He can't lose control. He absolutely can't give in...

"_I'm here..." _the voice was broken, tattered, but it was there, filled with misery, _"I' m here with you, so don't say that, okay? We're here... We're together..."_

"No! NO!" he started to scream.

"Sena!" sniffing, he snapped back to worried eyes around him.

It was Jyuumonji and Kakei, staring at him in worry as they surrounded him as he sat down, sniffling, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I... I don't like him..."

"_Me, dear, Sena?" _the voice groaned and Sena trembled, his head buried in between his legs, arms wrapped around his head.

"Please... stop..."

"Oi, fucking-chibi," another voice, although it wasn't as obvious, it held tints of worries, "Fucking eldest brother, what's wrong?"

"W-what? I'm not... oh whatever, Sena is..." the scarred male looked over at the male, "I... have no idea, we found him like this."

Nonetheless, there were in the hallway to Sena's room, off in one of the far corners.

"I...I'm sorry..." Sena whimpered, and passed out.

"Gah, stupid fucking chibi, going off and fainting like that," Hiruma cursed as he was once again in the infirmary.

"SENA!" by now, word has gotten out and about that the 'Fallen Angel' was in the infirmary, and although many did care, but was scared out of their guts to challenge Hiruma and Agon, they just walked away, and as far, far away as possible.

"What, fucking albino?" he demanded out of the panicing Riku.

"I... I gotta see him!" he declared, "Move!" he called.

"Hmm... let me think... fucking no, whitie," he growled.

"Aah? What, why is it that every time I turn around, there is another piece of trash!" Agon demanded.

"Stuff it, fucking dreads," Hiruma growled back.

"Aah? What did you say?" he snarled.

"With the way you guys are keeping at it, I can see why Sena had a spazz-attack," Kakei responded, Mizumatchi coming into the horizon, "You guys probably scarred him for life."

"I'm sorry," the meek reply came as the group turned over and saw the kid.

"Sena!" Riku rushed over to him putting the back of his hand on the brunet's forehead, "Are you okay? Do you feel sick, or..."

"I'm fine, Riku," Sena replied shaking his head, "I... I don't get it..."

"Kobayakawa Sena," looking up, the boy blushed.

"You... could just call me Sena, Shin-san," he said.

A nod, "I see, then, Sena," as though he was testing the word, seeing how it rolled around in his mouth, "Are you okay?"

"I'm... confused," Sena replied.

"Che, stupid chibi," a view of a dreadlocks made the smaller one flinch, "What the hell happened to you?"

"God, with the way your swarming, what did I just say about intimidating him?" Kakei demanded, eyes softening as the neared Sena.

"I'm sorry," the occupant in the bed sniffled.

"Ugh, fucking chibi, just shut up about that and tell us what happened."

"Hey! Don't call my Sena that!" Riku snarled back.

"I can call my fucking chibi whatever the hell I want!"

"Goddammit! You pieces of trashes should just drop dead!"

"Guys, Sena's health is going to go straight down the drain if you keep this up!" Kakei scolded.

"But, Kakei-chan, you're joining in on the yelling too!"

"For once, I shall agree with Kakei."

"...Do you know what it means to have a split personality?" Sena asked, his quiet voice slamming everyone's mouth closed.

"Kekeke..." Hiruma crackled, "Explain."

"Well, umm... Lately, no, for a long t-time... I've... I know someone that's like... inside of me... Someone trying to get out... um..." the group went silent, furthering destroying the atmosphere.

Even Hiruma lost his grin, "Alright then, let's meet him."

The face paled further, "No," the male trembled, and the others began to freak out.

"SENA!" running in now, was Jyuumonji, followed by his two best friends, Toganou and Kuroki.

"Jyuumonji-san... Kuroki-san... Toganou-san..." he whimpered.

"W-what?"

"...Okay then, fucking shrimp, let's go," picking the boy up, Hiruma held the boy in both arms, bridal-stlye, as he walked down the hallways and down the stairs, others following.

A clear, white room, Sakura blooming all over the wall, the brunet was put into the room.

"Click!" and then, he felt the same thing he did all those years ago.

"W-what?" lights were off now, "Where... Hiruma-san? Agon-san? Kakei-san? ...Riku?" he gulped, and looked around, not wanting to lose control, but where was he? "Jyuumonji-kun?" taking shaky, breaths, "Toganou-san... Kuroki-san..."

And then, he heard it.

"_AAAHHHH!" _the same scream he heard all those years ago.

"_Let me out... I want to be free... Let me go... Let me-"_

"Mizumatchi-san!" he screamed at last, but alas, he had no one, not a single person.

All over again.

"It's nice to be free again," the brown eyes faded into red ones as black wings flapped excitedly.

"I know you're watching, so, I shall give you a little... show..." he giggled, growing louder by the minute, until it was on par with a scream.

And then, the walls, cracked breaking apart, as the laugh continued, and the boy sighed, "It's a shame that I can't stay too long, and it's a shame that I'm not allowed to get out anymore than this," he sighed and when he tried to near the wall, it just cracked some more, "And it's a shame that these walls aren't stronger..."

"W-what the hell..."

"And..." glancing at the now open-door, a sad smile on his face, "It's a shame that I have my seals."

"Pr-Prince?"


	9. That You're Not Really Prince

Warnings: Yaoi, violence/gore, Hiruma and Agon, language…  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
Deaths: … (you can request these stuff too, so don't be shy…And, if someone doesn't request it soon, I'm going to go on a killing rampage...Starting with Banba)  
Enjoy and review please~~  
Okay, it's been awhile, so I'm going to take the majority part of the story just explaining everything. I'm sorry if you don't want it, and that it corresponds with the story, but tough.  
Kanichild- I'm working on it, so far, not too good.

From this chapter on, I'll be putting in short one-shots until the finale comes.

Shogun was not happy.

Not a single bit.

Especially when they had locked the paranoid boy up, and then, he saw, that guy...

"You..."

"Me," the red eyes challenged the old ex-general in front of him.

"Prince... So, this is the new one?"

"What are you talking about, Shogun-san," the male said, faking his innocent, before he sighed, leaning back into the wall.

Shogan glared as Prince who backed himself to the wall, the pure white room clashing with his black wings that fluttered around him. Mockingly, he gazed around the room.

It was too pure. It was something he wanted to taint.

"Why are you in Kobayakawa's body?"

A soft chuckle, "We're the same person, he called for me, so I came."

"What?"

"Did you honestly think that he can fight? Of course not!" Prince paused, as he sighed dramatically, "Makes you wonder, huh?"

"Stop beating around the bush, what the hell is going on!" Shogun finally snapped and Prince raised his arms up in mock-defeat.

"Still the same grouchy man, I see," he said, the smile running away from his face, "I'm Prince. From the previous generation. I'm only here because Kobayakawa Sena had called me. He saved me, I am indebted to him."

"How?"

"...He's the only person that saw me for who I was," Prince yawned, and then blinked, "Man, that sounded cheesy..." he grumbled, and then shrugged, "Oh well."

He slowly made his way to his barefeet as he twirled around, "As much as I'lf love to continue like this, Sena-sama won't be too happy," he sighed and taking a deep breath, his black angel wings denigrated, his red eyes slowly faded to brown.

Prince smirked.

Shogun gasped.

And Sena fell over, unconscious.

Once upon a time, Dark and Light were fighting. People aren't too sure when they started, but they just fought, and kept fighting as the years passed. Until he came.

A person born from both Light and Dark powers. A person that went around and saved each and every single person he could.

He was Prince. Each time he was born, he had a new name, but always, he was renowned as Prince. The one and only person that would be able to stop the war between Dark and Light.

The last time he was alive, was with Shogun as his right-hand for the Dark side. Then, at the epic point of battle, he was assassinated by his right hand. So, the battle was a tie with both sides having extreme casualties, the war was only minor.

Until Kobayakawa Sena had entered the stage.

The only male that have made it to the Almighty Fire group for a couple of years, he was a male that everyone recognized as Prince. Maybe it was due to his looks. Or maybe, it was because he could use the same kind of magic as Prince, or at least he's rumored to.

But the thing was, Kobayakawa Sena wasn't Prince. Prince may be inside of his (sub)conscious domain, or at least that's what Shogun thinks, but that didn't mean that he was. Sometime between the time Prince died and Sena was alive, Prince came to him and fused with him.

Or so we think. For both Prince and Sena have lost many memories about their past, one can never really be too sure.

Kobayakawa slowly came to, as he sat up, Kakei leaning over him, worry all over his face.

"Sena-kun, are you alright?" he whispered.

"K-Kakei-san?" Sena attempted to sit up, but was held down by Kakei, and he blinked, finally realizing that he was in his dorm room.

"He's awake?" Juumonji casually walked into the room as he stared at Sena, "Good afternoon," he said easily.

"G...Good afternoon?"

Of course, realization hit him as he realized that Panther wasn't there anymore.

Ah... that's right... He had to transfer out... I hope he's okay...

"Sena?"

"Hai!" the male blinked as Kakei's dark eyes that drowned him in concern.

"Are you hungry?"

"N-no, I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"...Are you thirsty?"

A soft laugh and Sena nodded, "No, I will be fine, Kakei-san..."

"Alright..." the male slowly back off, "If you need me," the male jumped up onto his bed, "Just say my name."

"Hai."

Sena was reassured, and right now, that's all he needed.

And then, he continued his regular daily routine the following day, he woke up, used the restroom, wore his uniform and made sure that the red emblem, the one that said that he was apart of the fire group, one of the much more higher and leader-like group in the entire school.

Following the white generals that no one had actually met before.

Sena patiently waited for Kakei and Juumonji to get ready before, for the first time all year, the three walked to Cafeteria two, where they were to eat breakfast there.

As as soon as they opened the doors and walked in, all eyes fell to the brunet, who seemed completely oblivious to the stares.

"It's been a couple of days..."

"Yeah, so that's him?"

"Damn, he's cute..."

Kakei walked closer to Sena, a careful eye around as though he was threatening anyone to come closer..

"Oi! Fucking brat!" Hiruma calmly walked over to the male, a grin to cover the concern glinting in his eyes.

"Hie!" the male looked over at the taller sempai, "Y-yes?"

Grinning like a psychopathic maniac, "You guys are keeping each other well fucking entertained," he asked, all the well implying something.

Juumonji and Kakei went ablaze, and began sputtering as Sena blinked his wide eyes and nodded, "Of course!" he said, oblivious to what he just agreed.

Hiruma's surprised look was priceless before the male burst out laughing, "I knew it! The three of you are-"

"Would you like to join us?" the small male asked.

The blond male stopped dead, "What?"

"ORAA!" the scream echoed as a male, with burning red skin and thick, black eyeliner surrounding his eyes, "KOBAYAKAWA SENA!"

"Meep," Sena squeaked as the male came running before he was thrown off by an even bigger man.

With a great mane behind him, a predatory grin on his face, "Fight me," he said happily.

Judging by the brown lettering on his uniform and Earth bracelet, the male came to a conclusion that this male was from the one-track-mind.

"Eh?"

"Stand back, Gaou," Juumonji snarled out.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Gaou said, looking very board at the male before letting his eyes flash back to the male behind him.

"Kobayakawa Sena, I await your answer," he said before walking out, "Courtyard, tomorrow at five."

The brunet blinked.

What had he done now?


	10. But I Don't Care

Warnings: Yaoi, violence/gore, Hiruma and Agon, language…  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
Deaths: … (you can request these stuff too, so don't be shy…And, if someone doesn't request it soon, I'm going to go on a killing rampage...Starting with Banba)  
Enjoy and review please~~

-x-

When you see a man like Gaou Rikiya, and you guys aren't on good terms, the first thing to do is get the hell out of there.

Sena, despite everything else, didn't run.

He was a man, wasn't he?

"Don't go," Juumonji said immediately after Sena's confessions to his roommates, "He's going to rip you into pieces."

"I agree as well, you won't win against Gaou," Kakei nodded, "Or at least not with your body-build."

The three were in their room, discussing the battle plans.

"But if I run..." chocolate brown eyes fell to the ground as he sighed deeply, "That means that Unsui-san, and Agon-san, and Hiruma-san..." he gulped,

"They'll be the ones that get blamed."

Dark aquamarine eyes blinked, very confused as they met equally confused hazel ones.

"Eh?"

"Kekeke... You actually challenged Gaou!" Hiruma Youichi rolled around with laughter, tears bursting out of his eyes like fireworks as he didn't bother hiding

any of it, "What an idiot!"

"I'm sorry..." Sena dropped his head as Unsui sighed, rubbing his temples as he guided Sena to the far side of the cafeteria.

"Don't worry about Hiruma," he said as comfortably as he could without the blond's laugh breaking through their conversation, "He's... usually like that," the muscular male looked off at the laughing stick before shaking his head.

"I...Is it really that bad?" brown eyes drooped with depression as Sena asked very quietly.

"Kekeke!" the laugh continued to echo.

Unsui placed a thoughtful look on his face, "Well, he is one of the only people that can actually _injure_ Hiruma..."

"Heh..." laughing male calmed down enough to talk, "If you want some help, I know exactly who to go to."

Sena knew that the male was trying to help him.

Although it would be so much better if they male wasn't grinning like that.

"Come here, fucking angel," he said, addressing Sena's new title by dragging it in muck.

"H-Hai!"

"Sena-" Unsui was roughly cut off as the tall blond grabbed the smaller male's wrist (rather painfully) and dragged him off.

"Where's the fucking chibi?" Agon demanded as he ripped the doors open, a very, wild look on his face as he grinned from ear-to-ear, "I need to tell him

congrats for finally growing a back-bone..." he said.

The bald male sighed, "I..." the male sighed once more before walking out of the white cafeteria.

"What?" the dread-locked male growled out, "Unko-chan!"

"Fucking Angel, meet fucking fatty!" Hiruma Youichi gleamed with happiness and pride.

"Ah... H-Hello," Sena bowed politely and the large, chestnut-hair male smiled kindly back.

"Hello, I'm Kurita Ryokan! Nice to meet you, Angel-kun!" the male continued smiling in bliss as Hiruma popped his gum.

"Er... My... My name is Kobayakawa Sena, please just call me Sena," the brown-haired male replied as he bowed once more.

"Okay Sena-kun-"

Before anything else happened, Hiruma snapped.

"Shut the fuck up about the fucking greetings!" he called out, "Fucking fatty!" he pointed one of his long, bony fingers at the other male, "Teach this fucking idiot," the finger moved to Sena's direction, "How to beat fucking Gaou Rikiya!" he yelled. "You have a day!"

The pointy-eared male was way too happy about all of this.

"H-Hiruma!" the male gasped, "G-G-Gaou-kun?" the male's face went ghastly pale, "You're going to fight Gaou-kun?" the male gasped once more and Sena nodded.

"I'm... sorry?" the brunet blinked as Kurita began to hyperventilating.

"Gaou-kun is amazing!" he said happily as he began talking, almost in a foreign language as Sena had no idea what was going on.

They had a day... More like some hours.

A single deep breath through the male's nose, and he felt calmer.

"H-Hiruma-san..." he whispered and the blond male looked at the smaller male.

"What's up?"

"I... I want to defeat Gaou-san," he said, looking up, almost desperately to emerald ones.

"Kekeke... That's not me you should say that to, fucking shrimp," he said and left the room.

"Kurita-san," the large male looked, completely astonished at the confidence and strength building on the smaller one's eyes, "Can you teach me how to beat Gaou-kun?"

The male blinked and proudly smiled at him, "Come with me. I'll show you..."

Glad that he has a mentor, he rushed after the male and into the weight room.

Staring at all the earth members, and the small amount of water and air members in the room made the male gulp.

"Hey, he's the guy that challenged Gaou, right?"

"Man, poor guy, doesn't know what's coming at him..."

"Sena?" the lone voice broke through as Sena looked up and stared at aquamarine eyes.

"K-Kakei-san?"

"Why are you here?" he asked, honestly confused.

"Come here, Sena-kun!"

"Hai!" the brunet straightened up as he bowed politely to Kakei, "Please excuse me," he said, before rushing off to the meatier man.

"What's wrong, Kakei-pyon?" Mizumatchi asked, blinking as his eyes chased after the chocolate-haired male.

"Put some pants on," Kakei replied, a dark blush on his face as Mizumatchi laughed further, continuously teasing the taller man.

"Sena?" Juumonji raised his head to watch his roommate walk off with a fat man, talking to a very darkly tanned, man.

"What's up, Juumonji?" Toganou asked gruffly as he read manga and dropped more weigts on Kuroki's bar.

"Too... Heavy..." the male gasped as the other two ignored him.

"No, it's just that that kid is my roommate..." the white-haired male commented.

"You're roommates with a fire-kid?" the other two gaped, one looking more like a fish than the other.

"I wonder if that really is a good thing..." Toganou Shozo pushed up his yellow-tinted glasses father up his nose.

Kuroki came out under the bar so that Juumonji could have a chance.

"What's so big about the fire group?" he asked.

The other two stared at him in complete disbelief.

"This is Banba, my brother," Kurita said brightly.

"Eh?" Sena was so very confused.

"In the school system, we were assigned as brothers," Banba said easily, the scars on his face intimidating Sena further.

Vaguely, the brunet remembered Kid and Tetsuma mentioning something like that.

"O-oh..." the honey brown eyes blinked, as he gulped, "Um..."

"You want me to train you, right?" he asked.

"Y-yes..." Sena nodded.

"I won't go easy on you just because you're small," he said.

The resolve became clearly solid once more, as bright chocolate eyes stared deeply into his new mentor, "I expect no less," the male said, determination

shimmering in his eyes.

"Good," Banba smirked.

It had been awhile since he had seen such strong eyes.


	11. Because You're There

Warnings: Yaoi, violence/gore, Hiruma and Agon, language…  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.  
Deaths: … (you can request these stuff too, so don't be shy…And, if someone doesn't request it soon, I'm going to go on a killing rampage...Starting with Banba)  
Enjoy and review please~~

The next 10 reviewers that request a pairing will get lots and lots of fluff for that pairing. Unless I have decided to kill them.

heyitschechenky : I hope this will satisfy you.

yayubaru1 : You like this story? Whoa. I'll keep working on it then. BTW: I will kill him. :)

wolf-demon39 : Enjoy yourself.

-x-

Gaou Rikiya patiently waited in the clubhouse by flexing his arms and legs.

He can't be rusty before the good match. It wasn't like Sena couldn't fight either, right?

"Gaou, are you sure he even wants to fight you?" his friend, sighed as he flicked a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, "This can't end up good, I'd say."

"Don't worry, Marco," Gaou said, eyes glimmering like a kid's, "He's a man, so he won't run."

"That wasn't..." a rough sigh erupted out of the male, "But are you sure about that?"

The male turned to Marco, "He has pride. And if he refuses to come," a larger grin pasted itself onto his face, "I have a reason to go on a rampage."

"O...Oh," Marco visibly paled, and grabbed his phone, double-checking that the hospital was on speed dial.

And all of a sudden, the male turned to the only door in the courtyard as a small male, with crazy brown hair that was literally standing on the tips of it's strands walked in.

Marco vaguely wondered how much blood he held in that body, and how much would be left on the ground.

A dignified walk, that was completely aimed at the challenger, but with trembling hands and a desperate look on his face, Sena gulped. His eyes slowly hardening with... resolve?

"H...Hello Gaou-san," and looking at the male's buddy, "And M-Marco-san," he practically whimpered.

"Hey, Sena," the glints, that Gaou didn't bother to hide, were in the full-bloom, the large white teeth grinning down happily (too happily) at the male in frotn of him, "Let's hurry up and fight..."

"I'm sorry..." The whimper was ignored.

Marco sighed, at this rate, there was no way that the small Sena would win against Gaou's absolute strength, and there was no chance that the monstrous male would hold back at all.

"A man that is not afraid of strength is a fool," Gaou said as he easily tossed Sena aside like a rag-doll, hitting the wall with a dull 'thud' before Sena stood up with no problem. As if he hadn't just gained 14 different bruises, some over-lapping each other, "But you..." eyes turned slightly soft before they hardened with entertainment.

"Even if it's scary, you must step into the territory of death for the sake of victory," Sena finished as he stood up proudly. His hands were shaky as he barely got his legs to work without giving out under him.

Wobbling slightly to the side he took a deep breath, as his eyes flashed into a blood red, he offered a soft smile, "And if you can't take a step forward, you'll be stuck where you are forever."

The grin came out of Gaou was far too happy for Marco's taste, as the two clashed.

Sena disappearing behind Gaou, sending a kick to his head that Gaou barely dodged, a scratch appearing on his cheek. The larger male's grin somehow got bigger as he swung his arm down, and while Sena dodged it, threw his other hand to attack. And as it came through, Sena flipped backwards to avade it, and then swung his left leg over the arm and used it as a platform as he rushed up against Gaou.

"KORA!" the yell came swiftly as the two collided with a head-butt.

The large male fell backwards against the ground and Sena went flying against the ground, skidding across it, he stood up swiftly. The traces of mud and grass tattooed his body and clothing as he wiped something away from his mouth.

"We're far from over, Kobayakawa Sena," the voice, low and husky as Marco couldn't help but surpass the shudder as the male stood up slowly, readying himself in a basic fighting stance. "I haven't felt this since Kurita..." he muttered darkly.

"You fought Kurita-san?" the brunet seemed to be surprised about this, but didn't relax.

A chuckle escaped Marco's lips as he came to a conclusion.

He wasn't going to let the male die here.

* * *

Marco stood where he was, mouth open as Sena bowed to Gaou, or at least what was left of the bloodied and bruised.

The black eye and dislocated shoulder off Gaou wasn't an easy feat, that's for sure.

"Thank you very much," the underclassmen panted out slowly. Even though he had just spent three hours running around and beating the crap out of his opponent, the male was still respectful, and a lot more calm.

Almost eerily so.

The brunette looked at Marco, "Do you need help getting him to the infimary?" he asked quietly.

Marco opened his mouth, then closed it. Then, he opened it once more, as though he was actually trying to say something.

"Give me 15 minutes to recover," the male said on the ground, almost emotionless about all this, despite the bright, happy grin on his face... and sparkling eyes, "And I'll need you to crack my shoulder back into place."

"Eh? Uh... Hai..." the male whispered, before speaking slightly louder, "But please go see a nurse to make sure," the stern voice and worried expression was pure genuine.

It was just that aura that he emitted when he talked like that.

"It's just a couple of broken bones," Gaou said easily, "I'll be fine."

Marco chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry about him, I'd say," he said easily as he cracked open a coke bottle, "Want some?"

"Ah, n-no thank you," shaking his head as well as his hands Sena blinked in utter surprise before falling quiet, "Should... I wait?"

"You want a rematch already?" Marco asked, confused about this.

A bright red blush bloomed on Sena's face ,"No! No, I mean, if that's what he wants then..." eyes rose to meet dark brown ones, "What place am I in to refuse?" he questioned lightly.

The older male blinked in surprise, then, he slowly relaxed, breaking off into a warm smile, "Ah, I can't win against that, I'd say," he shook his head before turning back at Sena, "I'd say that you're the real deal."

"Eh?"

The male shook his head, "Nothing," he replied swiftly, his eyes losing the little life there was left.

"Oh, um..." eyes slowly staring back at the male in front of him, who continued to fidget, "Um... Is there any possible way I can..."

"You could..."

"Keep in contact with you?" the quiet voice, and almost desperate look from the warm honey-brown eyes gazed upward to the male, who gulped.

"Er... Um..." opening and closing his mouth, he worked his jaws out once more. Man, Sena really knew how to make him speechless, "I... Here," taking out his a piece of paper, he scribbled down 10 digits and handed it over to the male, "Call me whenever you need me," he said, somewhat kindly.

Bright eyes grew like they were the imitating the sunrise as the male bounced up nad down giddily, and bowed to Marco, "Thank you so much, Marco-san!" he said before turning back to Gaou, and said simply, "I await your presence at school."

"Fn," it was a half-laugh, half-grunt, and all Gaou-originated, but Sena took it well, as though he completely figured out Gaou within the time they were fighting.

"You too, Marco-san."

"Just Marco is fine," the male coolly replied, a soft, bubbly feeling entering his chest as he watched the male blink and nod, despite the large blush.

"Then-"

"No good-byes since we'll see each other soon, I'd say," he said simply, moving his bangs out of the way with his hair.

"O-okay!"

And with that, the brunet left, a bright and happy atmosphere surrounding him as he left.

"Marco," the male turned to his friend, "I need to train some more."

"If I'd say so myself, I need to as well," staring up at the bright blue sky that slowly began to turn red, he sipped his soda.


End file.
